


Fragile

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding, Snarkiness ensues, Theo is a singer, and then they did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: His heart was racing, and it wasn’t until Blue eyes was on the other side of the room that he realised he’d never even asked for his name. He took a few steps forward, intending to follow him and ask, but paused as the guy stopped in front of the gaggle of paparazzi standing just inside the doors. Theo watched as one of them asked him something, and he replied, sending them all into a roar of laughter. Some of them looked over at him, winking or giving him a lewd grin, and Theo felt himself turn pale.





	1. Paparazzi

Theo walks the red carpet, giving the screaming horde of fans and paparazzi his most charming smile.The crowd is a blur. He can’t see them past the flashing lights of the cameras, can’t hear any individual words. Just his name here and there, punctuated by screams. 

He’s stopped by a woman with a microphone, and she introduces herself as Karen from E!News and asks him a few questions about the album he’s been writing for the past year. He smiles at the camera, tells the pane of glass that he’s really excited with what he has so far and that he can’t wait to share it. It’s the crafted response drilled into him by his agent, and Karen nods and smiles, saying something cheesy before letting him go.

With one last smile he walks on, guided by the hand at his elbow, his manager Sean, who murmurs at him constantly, telling him when to stop and smile, which interviewer to talk to and which to ignore. He is the navigator, and Theo just does what he’s told.

He hates events like this. How fake they are. Theo much prefers it when he can take some time to stand still and chat with his fans, take photos with them, sign autographs, show them that he actually appreciates their support. At an event like this, it’s lucky if he even gets to wave and say hello.

Before he knows it he’s made it the whole way down the carpet and is left alone in the foyer while his manager leaves to find out what table they’re sitting on. Theo leans against a wall, hidden and unobtrusive while he observes his fellow musicians. Most people ignore him, he’s not quite big enough yet that anyone feels the need to make a fuss over him. They’re all waiting on that album before they make a judgement. He could go either way: one-hit wonder or grammy award winner.

A young man slips into the room, and Theo finds his eyes drawn to him immediately. He has light brown hair and intense blue eyes, and a presence about him that screams ‘I’m important.’ Sure enough, more than half of the room is eyeing him, giving him come-hither stares and secretive smiles. Theo’s never seen him before in his life.

And yet he was walking straight over to Theo, slotting in next to him and completely ignoring the multitude of eyes on him.

“Hey, how’s it going?” He asked, giving him a friendly smile.

Theo blinked, studying him. “Hey,” he said eventually. “I’m alright, and yourself?”

“Great!” He announced cheerfully. 

Before he knew it, they were chatting like old friends. Theo had never bonded with someone so quickly in his life, sharing details that even some of his closest friends didn’t know. Something about this guy’s blue eyes encouraged him to open up.

“I really love your song,” Blue eyes said. “Everytime it comes on the radio I belt it out. I think I’ve almost got all the words down.”

Theo raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m impressed,” he said. “It’s only been out for a few months.”

Blue eyes shrugged, giving him a lopsided grin. “To be fair, they play it a lot. But still, I really like the lyrics in it. It’s really emotional without being cheesy. Which isn’t really what you expect from a rap song. Normally they’re a lot more hardcore and pretty much just about sex.”

Theo was overwhelmed by how fast this guy talked. “Yeah,” he said after he’d processed everything. “I mean, rap stands for rhythm and poetry, so I guess I just try to stay true to that.”

“Nice,” Blue eyes nodded. “That’s a good way of looking at it.”

“I think so,” Theo said, warming up to his topic. “So much rap music these days focuses on women in skimpy clothing and who’s got the most money. Just watch any rap music video and that’s all you see, whether it’s Drake, or Dj Khalid or Kanye West or Snoop Dogg. And the women are just as bad. Have you seen a Nicki Minaj film clip lately? It’s literally pornographic. That’s just so superficial. I just want to write and perform good music.”

Blue eyes smiled, and Theo stared at him, blushing a little. He’d been ranting, but nothing got him passionate like music did, and this guy was just so easy to talk to.

“I can respect that,” he said. “I look forward to hearing more of your music.” 

The event was about to start, so blue eyes said goodbye before wandering off, and Theo took a deep breath, calming himself. His heart was racing, and it wasn’t until Blue eyes was on the other side of the room that he realised he’d never even asked for his name. He took a few steps forward, intending to follow him and ask, but paused as the guy stopped in front of the gaggle of paparazzi standing just inside the doors. Theo watched as one of them asked him something, and he replied, sending them all into a roar of laughter. Some of them looked over at him, winking or giving him a lewd grin, and Theo felt himself turn pale. What had Blue eyes just told them?

Just then, his manager returned.

“Who is that?” He asked him quietly.

“Ah,” Sean replied, following his line of sight. “Liam Dunbar. He’s one of the best.”

Theo’s heart sank. He’d just badmouthed some of the most famous and influential rap artists in the industry to a journalist, and a really cute journalist at that. Fuck.

***

Theo sat through the award ceremony in a foul temper, though he tried his best not to show it. His manager had done his best to get a decent table for them, and he was sitting with a group of other “up and comers” that he was expected to make small talk with. He did his best, but he couldn’t stop replaying his conversation with Liam over and over again.

He’d told him so many personal things, had poured his heart out to him, and he’d never felt more foolish in his life. He’d literally been in a room full of singers and journalists.

“Stupid,” he muttered under his breath.

The guy sitting next to him shot him a concerned glance.

“Dude are you okay?” He asked quietly.

Theo nodded, giving him a weak smile. He was a nice guy, really friendly, and he’d respected that Theo wasn’t in the most talkative mood. Theo decided to make more of an effort as there was a short break between performances.

“Sorry I’m not very good company at the moment,” he said, offering his hand. “I’m Theo.”

“Mason,” the other guy said with a smile. “And it’s fine. This whole experience is pretty overwhelming.”

Theo nodded his agreement. “It really is,” he sighed. “I mean, I’d be honoured to win an award of course, but there’s just so many events one after the other and they’re all the same.”

“I know!” Mason said. “It’s like the first and second and even third were excited, but this is like the sixth event in the past two months. I just want a quiet weekend at home with my boyfriend.”

Theo quirked his lips. “What the hell is a weekend?”

Mason laughed at this. “So true, so true.”

“So Mason, what kind of music do you make? Anything I might have heard?” He asked.

“Depends, do you like Hip Hop?” Mason asked.

“Definitely,” Theo said. “Big fan.”

“Awesome,” Mason beamed at him. “I go by Masht. You might have heard my song Major.”

Theo’s eyes widened. “Dude, that’s a great song. You made that?”

“Yep,” Mason said. “That’s my baby.”

“The trumpets were a nice touch,” Theo smirked.

“Thank you!” Mason said, throwing his hands up. “The producer hated them, but I fought him and made him keep it in. You need your own flavour, you know?”

“Oh for sure,” Theo agreed.

“Like with your song,” Mason continued. “Faith, right?”

“Yeah,” Theo nodded.

“The way you mix rap with those beautiful melodies in the chorus. It’s like a mix of the best of rap and the best of r’n’b,” he explained. “It’s something that no one else does.”

Theo was touched by this. “Thanks man,” he said, giving him an open and friendly smile. Mason beamed back at him, and Theo felt a bit of his bad mood evaporating. Not everyone in this industry was a two-faced liar.

***

Three hours later the award ceremony was over and Theo had made a new friend. He exchanged phone numbers with Mason, promising to hang out again with him soon.

“You going to any of the after parties?” Mason asked.

Theo glanced at Sean, who shook his head.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Theo said, feeling a sense of relief. The parties were even worse than the ceremonies were. Just alcohol and drugs and women, and Theo wanted to steer clear of that scene as much as possible.

“I’ve invited a few of my friends around, something low key. Twenty people. You’re welcome to join if you like,” Mason offered.

Theo considered it. It was Saturday night, and meeting some new people in LA was probably a good thing, especially if they were avoiding the larger events like he wanted to.

“Yeah, why not?” He said. “Sounds like fun.”

“Cool,” Mason grinned. “You can meet Corey. He’s a big fan.”

“Your boyfriend?” Theo asked with a wink.

“That’s the one,” Mason said, a fond look in his eyes. “I’ll text you the address. And don’t worry about getting picked up. Plenty of beds to crash on.”

“Awesome, I’ll see you soon then,” Theo grinned. Mason waved as he followed his manager out, already looking down at his phone. Sure enough, a few moments later he received a text message with an address on it. Looked like Mason only lived a few blocks away from him.

“Want me to organise a car for you?” Sean asked.

“Nah, I’ll just drive,” Theo said. “Thanks though.”

“No problem. You did really well tonight, kiddo. I’ve only heard good things about Mason, and that’s even more rare that you might think in our industry. He’s got a good head on his shoulders, same as you.”

Theo nodded, feeling happy. His bungle earlier might cost him when his name was all over the tabloids in the morning, but for now things seemed to be improving.

***

Sean dropped Theo off at his house with a loud honk, and Theo made his way inside, leaning down to pet his cat Athena as she greeted him at the door. He only stayed long enough to pack an overnight bag and change into a more comfortable jacket before heading back out, putting Mason’s address into his GPS.

Ten minutes later he was pulling into the large driveway of a two story house and parking his car alongside a few others. Locking the door, he made his way up to the house, where some loud music could be heard.

No one came when he knocked on the door, so he tested the handle, finding it open and let himself in, following the music to a large lounge room.

Mason spotted him instantly. “Theo,” he cheered. “Glad you could make it!”

He got up from the couch, walking over and offering him a fist bump, which Theo returned with a grin. “Nice digs,” he said.

“I know right?” Mason said. “This place is insane. My agent assures me that I can easily afford it, but my parent’s house would literally fit out in the pool house.”

“You have a pool?” Theo laughed. “Even better!”

“For sure,” Mason agreed. “Come and meet everyone. Everyone! This is Theo!”

Theo looked around the room, giving a friendly smile to the group who were lounging around on the couch and in beanbags. He recognised a few from previous events, but didn’t really know any of them by name. Thankfully, Mason took him around and introduced them.

“This is Lydia,” he said, indicating a lovely red-headed young woman with green eyes. “She’s wicked smart and a bit bitchy. But we love her anyway.”

“Charmed,” she said, flipping her hair and giving Theo an assessing look.

“Nice to meet you,” Theo said politely. She stared at him a moment longer before nodding, her smile a touch more genuine.

“And beside her is Stiles,” Mason continued. “He thinks he’s really funny.”

“Everyone thinks I’m really funny,” Stiles objected. “Right guys?”

“Yeah, definitely,” the guy beside Stiles said, giving him a wide grin.

“Anyone other than Scott?” Stiles pleaded.

“Sorry dude,” Mason said, patting his shoulder. “Scott is his best friend here, and he’s so nice it should be illegal.”

“Worse things to be,” Theo pointed out.

“Exactly dude!” Scott said enthusiastically. “Kindness goes a long way.”

Theo nodded, giving him a smile, which was returned tenfold. He reminded Theo of a golden retriever, all sunshine and wagging tail.

“Here we have Brett,” Mason said, indicating a taller guy sitting on another couch. “He’s a loveable rogue.”

Brett winked at him, and Theo gave him an unimpressed look. Sure, he was pretty enough, but something about him screamed ‘douche’.

“This is Corey, who I’ve already told you all about,” Mason said cheerfully.

“Good things I hope?” Corey asked, smiling up at Theo. He was cute, with floppy brown hair and a friendly smile. He could definitely see why Mason was so enamoured.

“Love of his life, best photographer in the world, great in the sack, yada yada yada,” Theo said with a smirk.

“Sounds about right,” Corey laughed, giving his boyfriend an affectionate look. Mason had the grace to look mildly embarrassed.

He cleared his throat. “Moving on. Here we have Tracy and Josh, good people even if they are actors,” Mason said. Both of them nodded at him, which Theo returned. 

It continued on in this vein for awhile. There were more like 30 people in the room, all actors, singers, photographers or some such variation, all in the industry in some way. 

“And late to the party as always is my best friend,” Mason said with a grin, indicating the guy who had just walked in. Theo turned, eyes narrowing as he met a pair of ocean blue eyes.

_ Liam. _


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not always late,” Liam argued, eyes sliding from Theo’s to Mason, glaring at him. “I just got held up.”

“Yeah yeah,” Mason waved him off. “Come and meet Theo.”

“We’ve met actually,” Liam said, giving Theo a cheeky wink. “Had a chat in the press room before the show started.”

“Awesome,” Mason grinned. He turned to Theo. “See, making friends already.”

He patted his shoulder, leaving him standing with Liam as he returned to his boyfriend’s lap.

Theo looked down at the ground, having no idea what to say. The thought of Liam spilling all his secrets in whatever agency he worked for made him feel ill. Suddenly, Theo wanted nothing more than to go home.

He started to brush by Liam, but the other boy grabbed his arm. Theo looked down at Liam’s hand and then up at him. There was a little frown on Liam’s face.

“Theo?” He asked.

“Please let go,” Theo said, trying his hardest to be polite. He didn’t want to give this guy any more dirt than he already had.

“Where are you going?” Liam pressed. “Didn’t you just get here?”

“I’m not really in the mood for a party,” Theo scowled. “Can you just leave me alone, please?”

Slowly, Liam’s hand dropped. He looked confused.

“I thought we really hit it off,” Liam said quietly. “Theo, I don’t understand.”

Theo sighed. Why was he the one feeling guilty when Liam had spilled at least one of his secrets to the other journalists? 

“Yeah well, I thought so too,” he snapped. “I guess I was wrong.”

He walked past him and outside, though he moved no further than the front door, leaning on the wall outside the house and lighting up a cigarette. It was a filthy habit, one that he was desperate to kick, but in high stress situations like this he couldn’t help himself.

“Those things will kill you,” Liam said, stepping through the door, glancing at him.

“Yeah,” Theo agreed, flicking his ash on the ground and looking up at the sky. “Probably.”

Liam fell silent, but Theo could feel his eyes on him. Despite how sick he felt, some small part of him enjoyed those sparkling sapphire eyes trained on him, but that just made him angrier. Liam was right, they had hit it off, and the fact that that was only because Liam was using him to get the inside scoop infuriated him. Why couldn’t anyone in this industry be genuine? Mason seemed nice enough, but if this was the sort of guy he claimed was his best friend, then was he really?

Theo sighed, taking another drag of the cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs. As he exhaled the smoke, he imagined all of the stress and anxiety leaving his body. It helped a little bit, enough that he could finally look back at Liam.

He met his gaze, heart sinking at the adorable look of puppy-like confusion and earnestness on his face. “Did I do something wrong?” Liam whispered, eyes shining with tears. It was pathetic, but his chest ached nonetheless.

With a frustrated sigh he turned away. He was probably just digging a bigger hole for himself, but he couldn’t stay silent any longer. “Yes,” he ground out. “Whatever little joke you told your buddies after we met. Spilled my whole life story, did you?”

He dropped his cigarette to the ground, grinding it under the heel of his boot, jaw clenched. He avoided Liam’s gaze, instead looking down as he waited to hear whatever bullshit excuse the smooth talker would come up with.

“My buddies?” Liam asked. Theo glanced at him, searching his face, confused by the look of incomprehension on his face. Surely he wasn’t that good of an actor. “I didn’t see any of my friends. After we talked I went in and found my table.”

“Not before talking to the other journalists,” Theo pointed out triumphantly. He’d caught him out in a lie.

Liam blinked. “Okay,” he said slowly. “I feel like we need to unpack this, cause I don’t think we’re on the same level at all right now.”

Theo gave him an unimpressed look. “Go on then.”

“The first thing you said, my buddies, you meant the journalists?” Liam asked.

“Obviously,” Theo deadpanned.

“And you said other journalists, therefore insinuating that I am also a journalist,” he continued.

“So I’ve been told,” Theo agreed.

Comprehension dawned on Liam’s face. “And so when I walked past these journalists and talked to them, you assumed that I, as a fellow journalist, shared some of the details you had just told me, have I got that right?”

Theo nodded. “That about sums it up, yes.”

“Right,” Liam said slowly. “I assume it goes without saying that you have absolutely no idea who I am?”

At this, Theo frowned. He’d been feeling vindicated, like Liam was admitting to all of the conclusions that Theo had drawn, but now the rug was being pulled from beneath his feet.

“No,” he admitted.

Liam ran a hand through his hair, looking bemused, and Theo’s eyes followed the movement, equally annoyed and intrigued. 

“I am most definitely not a journalist,” Liam said after a moment. “Nor am I friends with any journalists. And I didn’t tell them anything you said to me. They asked me if I was talking to you because we were planning on doing a song together, to which I replied maybe in my dreams. The reason they asked that is because I’m a singer and guitarist in a band, obviously one you’ve never heard of, which makes sense I guess. I don’t think that rap artists generally pay much attention to punk bands?”

Liam finally took a breath, pausing for long enough for Theo to get a word in.

“You talk a lot,” he said. 

Liam chuckled. “Yeah, now that is true.”

Theo nodded, before looking up at the sky, processing everything that Liam had told him. His heart was thudding fast in his chest. It looked like it had been a misunderstanding, which was a relief, but it also left a deep burn of embarrassment in his chest. He’d been pretty rude to Liam for no reason whatsoever.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly a minute later, looking up at Liam. “I feel like an idiot.”

Liam waved him off. “Innocent mistake.”

Theo smiled at him, eyes dropping to Liam’s lips and then away, feeling a bit shy now. “Maybe we could start over?” He suggested.

“Good idea,” Liam agreed. He stepped closer, drawing Theo’s gaze to his proffered hand. “Hi, I’m Liam.”

Theo took his hand, marvelling a little at how warm it was, shaking it before reluctantly letting go. “Hi,” he said, licking his lips nervously. “I’m Theo.”

“Nice to meet you,” Liam said, giving him a lazy grin and a wink. “I’m a big fan of your music.”

“Thanks,” Theo said. “Are you a musician as well?”

Liam laughed at that. “I am actually,” he said once he’d calmed himself. “I’m the lead singer and guitarist of a punk band called Beta.”

Theo tilted his head. “That actually sounds familiar,” he said, wracking his brain. “I’ve definitely heard that name somewhere before.”

“Well, I mean, we were nominated for an award tonight,” Liam said cheerfully. “Didn’t win, of course, but it was still exciting.”

“Nice,” Theo nodded, smiling at him. And it was nice, all of the previous awkwardness slowly dissipating. He was starting to remember why he’d been able to talk so easily with Liam earlier that night. Something about him just pushed past all of his defenses and made him just start talking.

"So," Liam said, "do you think we could rejoin the party now?"   


Theo smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "Sounds good."   


***

Inside, everyone was still drinking and laughing. No one even seemed to noticed that they'd been outside for at least 20 minutes. Theo wasn't sure if that was insulting or flattering. No one cared that about whether or not he was famous. Here, he was just a guy, and it was sort of nice. Though nowhere near as nice as the warmth coming from Liam's body from where he was hovering at his side.   


"Let's get a drink," Liam murmured into his ear. Theo nodded, following him into the kitchen, smiling his thanks as Liam passed him a beer. He took a sip of it, looking down at the ground. He didn't quite know what to say, still embarrassed from his misunderstanding, and the way Liam was looking at him wasn't helping things. He glanced up, seeing Liam smiling at him, a light blush across his cheeks, blue eyes sparkling as he took a sip of his beer.   


Theo found himself smiling as well, ducking his head down. God, it was like he was a teenager all over again.   


They were interrupted by Mason, who gave both of them a sly look. "Hey lovebirds, time for some party games. You in?"   


Liam raised an eyebrow at Theo, who shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"   


"Excellent," Mason said, ushering them out of the kitchen. "We're thinking of starting with an old favourite."   


"Mason," Liam growled. "Tell me you didn't-"   


He broke off with a sigh as Mason just laughed, pushing him towards the circle of people now sitting around a bottle. "Liam, you sit here," Mason ordered, shoving him towards Corey. "And Theo, you sit over here next to me." He took hold of Theo's arm, who looked beseechingly at Liam. He just shrugged at him helplessly, holding up his hands. And then he wasn't looking at Theo anymore, but at Corey, who was whispering something into his ear.

"Come on man," Mason said quietly, tugging him down next to him. "It'll be fun."   


"Who goes first?" Someone asked. Theo followed the sound of the voice, looking at the arrogant douche guy, Brett.   


"Why don't you go first big guy?" Mason smirked.   


Brett smirked. "If you insist."   


He leaned over, turning the bottle, and Theo stared at it, praying that it wouldn't land on him. He had no interest in having that douchecanoe's lips on his. He was enamoured with a much deeper set of blue eyes. Shit, what if it landed on Liam?   


"I hate this game," he muttered.   


"You say that now," Mason said quietly, "but I bet you'd change your tune if a certain handsome friend of mine was kissing you."   


Theo scoffed. "Obviously."   


Mason smirked, patting his back. "Good man."   


The bottle landed on another boy, but thankfully it wasn't Liam. It was a guy with dirty blond hair, an overabundance of freckles and sparkling blue eyes. The only way to describe him was pretty.   


Everyone hollered as he met Brett in the middle of the circle for a kiss.   


"Get it Nolan!" Mason cheered.   


The laughs only grew louder as Nolan ignored him, both hands tangled in the front of Brett's shirt as he deepened the kiss.   


"More like get a room," Malia snickered. "Jesus guys, when are you coming up for air?"

"Are they dating?" Theo asked Mason.   


"Nope," Mason said, watching them speculatively. "I didn't think Nolan even liked Brett. Guess I was wrong."   


Finally, the two boys broke away, Brett looking dazed. "Holy fuck, Nolan. What the hell was that?"   


Nolan just smirked at him, moving back to his seat. Brett was slow to return to his, his eyes burning into Nolan's as they eye-fucked each other across the circle. The sexual tension was almost palpable.   


"Spin, Nolan," Scott said, nudging his side.   


"Oh, right," he said, shaking his head. He leaned forward, spinning it. Brett scowled as it landed on Isaac.   


Isaac shot Brett a smirk, moving straight over to Nolan and hauling him up by his shirt, kissing him insistently, opening up Nolan's mouth with his tongue and stroking it. It was demanding and hot, and it was Nolan's turn to look  dazed as Isaac broke the kiss.   


"Wow," he whispered shakily.   


"Boys got a type," Mason snickered to Theo.

Looking between Brett and Isaac, Theo agreed. They were both tall and attractive and arrogant.   


Isaac span, and everyone leaned forward eagerly. "If it lands on Brett, I will die laughing," Mason whispered.

Theo burst out laughing. "Oh my god, I would pay to see that. They'd literally just bite each other's faces off."   


"I don't know," Mason smirked. "I could see that working."   


"What? All three of them?" Theo asked, intrigued.   


Mason grinned. "Come on, admit it. You'd so wanna be the meat in that sandwich. Lucky Nolan."   


Theo smiled, but said nothing. Neither of them were really his cup of tea. His eyes drifted over to Liam, who was snickering at something Corey was saying. Corey nudged Liam's shoulder, and they both looked down at the bottle, which was pointed at Corey. Isaac glanced at Mason, eyebrow raised. Theo looked at Mason as well, but he just looked amused.   


"He doesn't need my permission, Isaac. It's his choice," he pointed out.   


"You tell him baby," Corey laughed. "C'mere Isaac. Lay one on me."   


Isaac met him in the middle, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Corey smiled against his lips, kissing him back. When they pulled away, Corey winked at Isaac, giving him a playful shove back towards his seat. He batted at the bottle, watching it turn and turn, and then finally land on... Liam.

"This is gonna be hilarious," Mason predicted, grinning.

Theo disagreed. He didn't want to watch Liam kiss someone that wasn't him, even if the guy already had a boyfriend.

He pouted as Corey moved to straddle Liam's waist, cupping both cheeks in his hands. "Pucker up baby," Corey sang. Liam rolled his eyes, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down, kissing him hard. It was over quickly, thank god, and Corey slipped to the side, pretending to swoon. "What a heart throb," he sighed.   


"Shut up," Liam grumbled, though his eyes were dancing.

Corey just laughed, and Liam smiled, shaking his head ruefully. He glanced over at Theo, who was still pouting slightly as he watched him. Liam kept his gaze on him as he leaned forward and put his hand on the bottle. Theo could feel his heart starting to race. What if it didn't land on him?   


God, what if it  _ did? _

But Liam didn't spin the bottle. He turned it, pointing it directly at Theo. Mason burst out laughing, but Theo ignored him, his eyes still glued to Liam's, his heart almost galloping out of his chest now.

"Well?" Liam asked.   


"I feel like that's not in the spirit of the game," Theo pointed out, biting back a smile.   


Liam just smirked at him. "What can I say? I'm a rulebreaker."

Theo could feel the smile coming unbidden, and then he was moving forward, meeting Liam in the middle and kissing him. The room fell away as his hands moved up to grip Liam's hair, holding him still as he explored his mouth. 

Their tongues brushed softly, Liam sighing into his mouth, and Theo shivered. His lips were plump and unbelievably soft against his, and Theo thought that he could probably kiss him forever. Sadly, though, the laughter around them was turning into hollers, and he reluctantly pulled back. He stared into the deep blue of Liam's eyes, rocked to his core, even more glad now that their misunderstanding had been cleared up.   


Liam stood up, tugging on Theo's hand and pulling him out of the circle. Theo followed happily.   


"It's not seven minutes in heaven, Liam," Mason called after them.   


Liam just stuck his finger up at him. He guided Theo down the hallway, closing the door behind him. The sound of the laughter from the other room dimmed, and Liam pressed him against the wall, lips on his, urgent and passionate. 

Theo grabbed his hips, pulling him even closer, and Liam followed eagerly.   


"Fuck, I'm so glad you came to this party," Liam murmured against his lips.   


"Me too," Theo agreed.

Liam pulled away, walking backwards as he continued kissing him, groping for the door handle of the nearest room, opening it and pulling Theo inside. A brief glance around the room told him it was a spare room, but that was all the attention Theo paid as he returned to the far more interesting job of licking into Liam's mouth and exploring the muscles of his back over his shirt.   


He felt when Liam's legs hit the back of the bed and helped him down, both of them crawling up the bed and doing their best to stay attached at the lips as they maneuvered into a comfortable position, both of them lying on their sides. Liam started kissing down his jaw and neck, nipping at his pulse, and Theo felt dizzy and drunk, head tilted back as he enjoyed it.   


"You're so fucking hot," Liam growled, biting down on his neck. "It's actually ridiculous."   


Theo laughed, pulling him back for a kiss. "So are you," he murmured.   


Liam blushed, and Theo leaned back a little, eyes twinkling as he studied his face, his hand resting on Liam's hip, tracing small circles.   


"That blush is adorable," he said quietly, reaching up to brush his fingers over Liam's heated skin.

The other boy bit his lip, looking down. "I don't normally do things like this," he admitted.

"Me either," Theo said, tilting his chin back up. "But I really like you."

"Yeah?" Liam asked, looking at him with hope shining in his eyes.   


"Yeah," Theo confirmed with a soft smile. It turned into a smirk as he continued. "But don't think I'm putting out on the first date, Dunbar. I'm not that easy."   


Liam laughed. "So you like to be wined and dined?"   


Theo smiled at him fondly. "Something like that."   


They spent the rest of the night lying on top of the spare bed, sharing secrets and kisses, in their own little bubble, completely ignoring the sounds of the party still coming from down the hall. By the time they drifted off to sleep hours later, it was still in full swing, and Theo lay on his back with Liam draped over his chest, the faint sounds of music and laughter lulling him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo woke up slowly, comfortable and warm. His blanket was heavy and he opened his eyes slightly, taking in the mop of unruly brown hair that was attached to the body lying on top of him. He smiled, sliding his hand up Liam’s back and carding it through his hair. Liam grumbled, swatting at his hand, nuzzling further into his body.

Which only served to wake up other parts of Theo’s anatomy.

He bit back a groan, shifting his hips back and away, sliding onto his side but still keeping Liam close.

Blue eyes blinked open, slowly focusing on him. The sleepy smile that Liam gave him was probably the most adorable thing he’d ever seen in his life, his heart melting. He’d happily wake up to that sight every morning for the rest of his life. 

“Good morning,” Theo said, smiling at him.

“Try the best morning ever,” Liam said, his voice hoarse with sleep. “God, how is it possible that you still look this good in the morning while I look like something the cat dragged in?”

“If you’re referring to your hair,” Theo said, running his hand through it again, “I actually think it’s adorable.”

Liam just raised an eyebrow at him, clearly questioning his sanity. Theo chuckled, guiding Liam towards him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. The other boy sighed, melting into it, pulling him in closer and bringing their erections into contact.

They both groaned, and Theo pulled away with a pout. “It’s not nice to tease,” he complained.

“Is it teasing if you really want to follow through?” Liam asked, eyes dark as he looked at Theo hungrily.

“Yes,” Theo said, pout turning into a grin. “I’m still waiting on that date.”

“Well then,” Liam said, rolling off the bed. “Let’s get this date underway.”

“You only want for my body,” Theo said with a dramatic sigh, flopping back against the mattress.

Liam stretched his arms over his head, showing off a sliver of tanned skin. Theo’s eyes were glued to it.

“Looks like the feeling’s mutual,” Liam smirked, dropping his arms and covering up his stomach once more.

“Maybe,” Theo said, giving him a cheeky grin.

“Come on,” Liam said. “Let’s see what we can muster up in the way of breakfast.”

***

The house was silent as they walked through it. They’d gone to bed late, but the party had continued long after that. It was doubtful that anyone else would be awake for many hours yet.

Liam walked into the kitchen like he owned it, digging through the fridge and cupboards and laying out everything in front of him.

“Right, we’ve got bacon, eggs, tomatoes and mushrooms,” Liam said. “Do we also want pancakes?”

“Of course,” Theo said, pretending to be offended that Liam would consider otherwise.

“How foolish of me,” Liam grinned. “Of course we want pancakes.”

He returned to the fridge, pulling out milk and butter, as well as a punnet of blueberries. Theo examined them with a critical eye and nodded.

“Right, you’re on pancake duty,” Liam said, pushing the ingredients in front of him. He also grabbed a bowl and whisk. “Cool?”

“Definitely,” Theo nodded.

He began to put the ingredients together, watching as Liam placed bacon on a baking tray and placed it under the grill. “I like my bacon crispy,” Liam announced cheerfully.

Theo gave him a fond smile. He looked like an excited puppy as he moved around the kitchen, cutting up tomatoes and frying them on a large grill plate, next to a heaped pile of mushrooms. Finally, he turned to the cartoon of eggs.

“And now, the important question,” Liam said, expression serious. “Poached, scrambled or fried?”

Theo took one of the eggs from him with a wink, cracking it into the bowl in front of him. “Fried today, I believe.”

Liam gave him a solemn nod. “Fried it is.”

Theo nodded, and turned back to his batter, tipping in the punnet of blueberries. He picked up the bowl, carrying it over to the grill plate. Liam opened a nearby drawer, handing him a ladle and a spatula. Theo took them and kissed Liam’s cheek.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

Liam blushed, ducking his head, and Theo grinned as he turned back to the grill. Thankfully, it was huge, and before too long the room was filled with amazing smells and they had a veritable feast in front of them.

They were just setting out plates when Nolan stumbled into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. He looked pale, and Liam rolled his eyes, turning and grabbing a glass, filling it with water and pushing it towards Nolan.

“Big night?” He asked.

Nolan sipped at the water, looking up at them with a dreamy look in his eyes. “You could say that,” he smirked. Theo’s eyes drifted down to his neck, where numerous hickeys were clearly visible... on both sides.

“Both of them?” Theo asked, eyebrow arched.

“Oh yeah,” Nolan sighed, completely unable to fight back the grin that stretched from ear to ear. “Both of them.”

Liam snickered, carrying some of the food over to the table. Theo followed him with the rest, Nolan trailing after them.

“You want any food Noley?” Liam asked.

“Nah,” Nolan said. “Thanks though, but the thought of eating makes me feel ill right now.”

“Fair enough,” Liam said, pausing and looking at him. Nolan looked back at him, expression blank. Theo bit back a smile as Liam raised his eyebrows at him, looking over at Theo and then back at Nolan.

“Huh? Oh! Oh, right, yes, I better uh, get back,” Nolan said. “Thanks for the water, Liam.”

“Have fun,” Theo called after him.

“You too honey,” Nolan called back.

Liam rolled his eyes, walking into the kitchen and returning after a minute with two cups of juice. He sat down opposite Theo, smiling at him.

Theo looked at the food, and then at the drink. The purple drink.

“Is that grape juice?” He asked suspiciously.

“It might be,” Liam said, giving him a lazy grin.

“You’re wining and dining me with breakfast foods?” Theo asked.

“Most important meal of the day,” Liam said cheerfully.

Theo considered this, and eventually nodded. “I’ll allow it.”

Liam laughed, and they both dug into the food, shooting shy glances at each other and talking quietly. It was adorable, how eager Liam was to be with him, and Theo felt his chest warm under Liam’s attention. Halfway during the meal, he felt Liam’s foot press against his, his toes moving up and down his ankle. There was nothing particularly sexy about it, but it was nice, and Theo felt himself relaxing, smiling over at Liam.

They finished eating and placed the leftover food in containers and in the fridge. The dishes were placed in the dishwasher and then they stood there, looking around for anything else left to do. There was nothing.

Theo looked at Liam. He’d sated one hunger, but now another replaced it.

Liam moved closer, taking his hand. “So now that I’ve wined and dined you,” Liam said, thumb rubbing over the back of his hand, “want to come back to my place?”

Theo’s eyes glittered as he looked at him, lips turning up into a sly smirk. “Well, how could I refuse such a romantic offer?” He teased.

Liam threw his head back and laughed, eyes crinkling up. Theo just gazed at him. No, he couldn’t refuse, but why would he want to? He’d found someone who made him feel happy, happier than he’d been ever since he’d moved to this town. He wouldn’t be giving that up anytime soon.

“Let’s go,” Liam said, still grinning as he gripped Theo’s hand tighter and began to lead him out of the room.

Outside, the sun was already fairly high in the sky. It was later than what Theo had thought. He hadn’t even glanced at his phone since he woke up.

“Do you want to come in my car, or follow me in yours?” Liam asked.

Theo glanced over at his car. “I should probably follow you,” he said. “I have a day off, but you never know when that could change.”

“Good point,” Liam agreed. “It’s only a few minutes away.”

Liam tugged him in closer, pressing a kiss to his mouth. Theo smiled, leaning into it with a happy sigh. “I thought it was nearby,” Theo murmured against his lips.”

“It is,” Liam said, reluctantly pulling away. “That one was for the road.”

He walked backwards, winking at him and unlocking his car. Theo watched him go, unable to wipe away his grin. He shook his head, walking towards his truck and climbing in. 

As Liam had promised, his house wasn’t very few away. Only ten minutes, in fact. In a very familiar neighbourhood, on a very familiar road. Theo watched him pull into the driveway, astounded, glancing across the street at his own house. They were literally neighbours.

With a shrug, he pulled into his own driveway and jumped out of the truck.

“What are you doing?” Liam called out from across the street, looking confused.

Theo crossed the street, twirling his keys in his hands. “Looks like we’re neighbours.”

Liam looked past him, mouth dropping. “That’s your house?”

“Yep,” Theo said. 

“We literally live across the street from each other,” Liam stated, eyes wide.

“Looks that way,” Theo laughed.

“Awesome,” Liam breathed. “Oh man, this is gonna be so cool. I can just knock on your door whenever I want.”

“Putting the horse before the cart, don’t you think?” Theo smirked.

“Huh?”

“This is our first date,” Theo pointed out. “Maybe let’s see how it goes before you go planning future shenanigans.”

Liam actually pouted at him. “You’re probably right.”

Theo chuckled, pulling him in for a hug. “If it’s any consolation,” he said quietly, breath hot on Liam’s ear, “you’ve made a very good impression so far.”

“I don’t know,” Liam said, biting back a smile as he started walking backwards, taking Theo with him, “I think I can do better.”

Theo looked down at him with lidded eyes, heat flashing through his body and settling in his groin. He allowed Liam to turn in his arms, pulling out his keys to unlock the door, leaning down to press hot kisses on his neck. The other man groaned, fumbling with the keys, his hand shaking as he tried to press it into the lock.

Reaching around him, Theo steadied his hand and guided the key towards the hole, helping him to turn it. The door opened, and Theo rewarded Liam by pushing him through it, kicking the door shut behind him and pushing him up against the wall in the hallway, lips moving insistently on his as he picked Liam up and ground into him.

Liam moaned his name, hands tight on his shoulders, arching his body into Theo’s. This brought their erections into contact, but this time instead of shying away, Theo rolled into it, making them both moan.

The moment was interrupted by a loud bark and nails scratching on wooden floorboards. Theo turned his had just in time to see an enormous dog jumping up towards them.

“Zeus, no!” Liam yelled. “Down!”

Theo let Liam drop down as he moved to push the dog back, keeping his distance. He loved dogs, but this one was huge, and Theo didn’t like taking chances.

Eventually, Liam managed to get him to sit, and it stared up at him, tongue lolling, hearts in his eyes.

“This is Zeus,” Liam said, glancing at him sheepishly. “He’s a Great Dane.”

“The name certainly suits him,” Theo said, stepping up next to Liam. “He’s huge.”

“Don’t worry, he’s just a puppy,” Liam smiled.

Theo’s eyes widened. “What? He’s gonna get bigger?”

“What? No,” Liam said, looking bemused. “I just meant that he’s a sweetheart. He won’t hurt you.”

“Oh, thank god,” Theo said, feeling relieved. “So he’s fully grown?”

“Yeah,” Liam said. “He’s three years old now. Aren’t you Zeus?”

The dog perked up, recognising his name, tail wagging madly, and Theo approached him, holding out his hand for Zeus to sniff. It took a few snuffly breaths and then licked him once.

“Pretty well trained,” Theo noted, “apart from the initial jumping obviously.”

“Yeah well I had to,” Liam shrugged, leading him past Zeus and into the kitchen, the dog trotting behind them. “A dog that big needs to be really well socialised and trained. If he jumped up on a kid or even nipped at someone, he could do some serious damage. He only jumps on me. Generally he’s a lot more polite with strangers.”

“It’s good that you took that seriously,” Theo said with a smile, leaning down slightly to pet the great dane’s head.

“Didn’t have much of a choice,” Liam laughed. “My parents breed them back home. I grew up training dogs, cleaning up after them, all that jazz. I just had to bring Zeus with me. I was too homesick without him.”

Theo felt a warm glow in his chest. He was touched that Liam was telling him all this. It made him so happy that their miscommunication hadn’t lasted and that he hadn’t wasted more than a few hours thinking Liam was a douche. He was really sweet actually.

He watched as Liam poured biscuits into an enormous bowl and took it and the dog outside. He returned a moment later and washed his hands, and Theo moved beside him to do the same. Liam chucked the hand towel at him, and they stood there, contemplating each other.

How did you get the mood going again when it had been so abruptly ended?

“Wanna watch a movie?” Liam asked nervously.

Theo smirked. “Not really.”

“Okay,” Liam said, drawing out the last syllable. “Want to pretend to watch a movie and really just make out on the couch?”

Theo moved in closer, reaching up to brush Liam’s cheek and then sliding his fingers around to grip the back of Liam’s neck. He leaned in, hovering just over his mouth.

“Or,” Theo said in a low voice, “we could just go straight to your room.”

Liam shuddered, leaning up, and Theo swayed back just out of reach. “Please,” Liam whimpered.

Theo smiled, closing the distance and kissing him slowly, coaxing his mouth open with deliberate strokes of his tongue. Liam moaned, trying to pull him in closer.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Theo said, breaking the kiss and smiling down at him.

“Definitely,” Liam growled. 

He grabbed Theo, leading him through the house and into his bedroom. Theo had a second to glance around before Liam was on him, climbing him like he was a tree and kissing him hard. He buried his hands in Theo’s hair, tugging insistently, and Theo moaned. His hands flew down to grip Liam’s ass, holding him tight against his chest as he returned the kisses with equal passion, taking cautious steps backwards until his legs hit the edge of the mattress.

They fell in a tangle of limbs, but neither cared, seeking each other’s mouths again, trying to get more, to get closer, to burrow in deeper under each other’s skin. All Theo could see, hear, taste, smell, feel was Liam, only Liam, and he moaned Liam’s name, arching up into him.

Their clothes were an unwelcome barrier, and Theo slid his hands under Liam’s shirt, impatiently tugging it up and over his head, throwing it to the side.

And then froze, eyes greedily drinking in the sight of tanned skin, muscles and the most lovely patch of chest hair that Theo had ever seen. 

“Fuck you’re hot,” Theo said, hands exploring, feeling every inch, luxuriating in the feel of coarse hair under his fingertips.

Liam blushed, catching at his hands and stopping their movements.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked, looking up to meet Liam’s gaze. “I was quite enjoying that.”

Liam snorted. “Yeah right, I know it looks weird. Everyone says I should wax it.”

“Don’t you dare,” Theo said, eyes narrowed. “This right here is perfection.”

The look of astonishment on Liam’s face made Theo angry. Not at him, but at whoever had made Liam feel like he needed to change his body to suit them.

“I mean it,” he said firmly. “If you wanted to shave it, that’s one thing, but if you like how it is then keep it. I can promise you, I am a big fan of chest hair.”

“Really?” Liam asked in a small voice.

“Oh yeah,” Theo said, smiling at him. “Like I am literally in heaven right now.”

Some of Liam’s previous confidence returned, and he smirked down at him. “Not yet, you’re not.”

Theo felt a shudder run up his spine as Liam reached under his shirt and began slowly pulling it up. He bit back a smirk. He knew how he looked. He spent many hours in the gym ensuring it.

His shirt was off and thrown to the side, and Liam was staring.

“Woah,” he whispered.

“I know,” Theo groaned. “I can’t grow hair like yours. It’s the bane of my existence.”

Liam’s hands shook slightly as they reached up, brushing over his chest. “You have some,” he said hoarsely, the pads of his fingers stroking over the light golden hairs on Theo’s broad muscular chest.

“They made me wax my chest for a shoot a few months ago and it didn’t really grow back,” Theo sighed.

“Outrageous,” LIam said, lips curling up.

“A travesty,” Theo agreed.

“They left you this, though,” Liam said, fingers moving down over his stomach, rubbing through his happy trail.

Theo arched his hips up, surprised by how erotic it felt. “Fuck, Liam,” he hissed. Liam smiled, grinding down into him, leaning down to kiss him. 

“I can see why you like this,” Liam said against his lips, tugging at it again. “It’s fucking hot.”

Theo did very much have a hair pulling thing. What he hadn’t realised was that it was for hair other than what was on his head. His cock was hard and aching, desperate for attention, for Liam’s touch.

“Please,” he said, imploring Liam with his eyes. “Touch me.”

Liam smiled, eyes twinkling with a mix of lust and excitement. “Happily,” he said.

He undid the buttons of Theo’s jeans, pushing them down, taking his underwear with them. Theo lifted his legs, helping him take them off, and then Liam was there between them, kissing up one sensitive inner thigh, biting down and worrying at it with his teeth, eyes hot as they met his, sucking a light bruise into his skin.

“Liam,” Theo whispered, pleaded, begged. 

“You need something?” Liam asked, moving to his other thigh, pushing it up slightly to give him better access, sucking another bruise into his skin.

Theo whined. “Fuck, more.”

Liam was giving him the perfect amount of pain mixed in with the pleasure. The hair pulling, the biting and sucking, it was only pushing Theo higher, closer to the edge that was approaching embarrassingly fast. He was going to come before Liam even touched his cock.

Thankfully, Liam took the hint and moved to his cock, gripping it with one hand and licking over the head, humming at the taste. It was so hot, too much for Theo to handle. He closed his eyes, biting down hard on his lower lip as Liam did his best to swallow down his entire length. His thighs were trembling, toes curling, little whimpers falling from his mouth as Liam slowly moved up and down.

He pulled off entirely, and Theo groaned, arching up, chasing his mouth.

“Open your eyes,” Liam demanded. Theo did, looking up at him through lidded eyes, meeting his gaze. Liam smirked, opening his mouth and tapping the head of his cock against his tongue. It sent shockwaves through him, and Theo whimpered.

“Liam, fuck, I can’t,” he moaned, “I need-”

“I know baby,” Liam soothed, pressing a kiss to his tip. “Come for me.”

And he plunged down, swallowing Theo all the way down, sucking hard, his fingers digging into Theo’s hips as he moaned around him and then pulled off, only to repeat it, his motions getting faster, Theo arching up and bucking into his mouth, completely lost. A few thrusts later and he was coming hard, a long, drawn out moan falling from his lips as he emptied himself inside of Liam’s mouth, before falling back onto the mattress.

Liam hummed happily, swallowing down his release and licking his lips as he sat up, looking down at Theo with a satisfied smile.

“You look beautiful when you come,” Liam informed him, slowly crawling up his body, littering it with soft kisses. Theo brought heavy arms up to wrap around Liam’s back, pulling him down against him and cuddling his face into his neck.

“You look beautiful when you make me come,” he murmured.

Liam laughed. “Look at you,” he said fondly. “You’re like a big pussy cat now, all soft and cuddly.”

Theo smiled at him, hands sweeping down his back. “Can’t help it.”

“Wouldn’t want you to,” Liam said, smoothing a hand along his cheek. “It’s adorable.”

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Theo asked, gripping his ass and arching up into him. Despite having just come, he was still rock hard.

Liam moaned. “Fuck, is that what you want Theo?”

Theo hummed, kissing along his neck and sucking on the tender spot under his ear. “Yes please.”

“So polite,” Liam said, leaning back and smiling down at him. Theo just grinned.

“Asking nicely always gets you what you want,” he pointed out.

“Is that so?” Liam said, raising an eyebrow at him, eyes twinkling with amusement. Theo nodded. “In that case, Theo, can I please fuck your brains out?”

“But of course,” Theo said, winking at him. “I’d love you to.”

Liam laughed, giving him a happy grin as he reached over to his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He set himself up in front of Theo, spreading his legs a little wider.

Theo studied his face as he uncapped the lube, putting it on his fingers and rubbing them together, before pressing one to his hole. He relaxed, letting his finger inside, feeling the cool liquid spreading as Liam eased it in and out. The second finger followed quickly, Liam finding little resistance. The third made Theo move restlessly, arching up and sighing. He loved this bit, the gentle touches, the slight ache, the pleasure slowly building.

“Ready?” Liam asked.

Theo nodded, and Liam smiled as he withdrew them, wiping them on the blanket before opening the condom and rolling it on. He smeared on a bit more lube, and then he was there, the head of his cock catching on Theo’s rim as he positioned himself.

“Come here,” Theo whispered, reaching for him.

Liam complied, leaning over him, letting Theo pull him down for a kiss. Their tongues gently stroked as Liam eased his cock inside, going slowly and giving him plenty of time to adjust. Theo hummed into Liam’s mouth, the burn and stretch as Liam filled him sending a shiver down his spine. But slowly, his body grew used to it, and he smiled at Liam, biting down on his lower lip.

“Move,” he whispered.

“Thank god,” Liam said, pulling out and then plunging back in, making both of them cry out. Theo clung to him as Liam thrust inside, long sweeping strokes that allowed him to feel every inch of his cock filling him up. He moaned his name, moving with him, the pleasure making him almost dizzy. It had been a long time since sex had felt this good.

“Fuck,” Liam groaned, panting against his mouth. “You feel so good.”

“So do you,” Theo said, moaning as Liam’s cock jabbed over his prostate, making his whole body violently twitch.

“Is that the spot, sweetheart?” Liam asked, hitting it again.

Theo couldn’t answer, just moaning as Liam thrust against it again and again, moving harder and faster, both of them panting and swearing.

“Can I turn you over?” Liam asked.

“Yeah,” Theo replied breathlessly.

Liam pulled out, helping Theo roll over and get up onto all fours, thrusting home again.

“Fuck you’re so deep,” Theo groaned, pleasure racing through him, white hot in its intensity.

Liam plastered himself along Theo’s back, one hand gripping his hip while the other wrapped around his chest. His mouth was at his neck, biting down, holding Theo still as he fucked him hard and deep.

Music was playing in his head, building higher; he could hear the frantic beat of the drum, the loud riffs of the guitar, the melody building to a crescendo. Theo could feel his arms shaking, giving out, and Liam gently lowered him, pushing up with one hand on the middle of his back, holding him down as he moved even faster, Theo’s moans getting louder.

“Fuck, please tell me you’re close, Theo,” he panted.

“So fucking close,” Theo whimpered.

His body was being propelled  forward with the force of Liam’s thrusts, his legs spreading wider, until his bouncing cock was brushing against the fabric of the Liam’s blanket, the friction sending him over the edge.

“Oh fuuuuuuck,” he wailed as he came, soaking the blanket, clenching down hard on Liam’s cock. Liam kept grinding into him, groaning Theo’s name, hips stuttering as he came as well.

Liam pulled out of Theo, easing the condom off and tying it up. Then he lay down on the bed, pulling Theo into his arms, both of them shaking and panting for breath.

“I haven’t come that hard in ages,” Liam admitted.

Theo was too blissed out for words, just nuzzling in against his chest, enjoying the rough feel of Liam’s chest hair on his cheek. He felt Liam kiss the top of his head and smiled.

Somehow he managed to summon the energy to look up at Liam, who leaned down and kissed him. It was soft and slow and languid, the merest brush of lips, but it was perfect.

“I’m glad,” Theo said eventually, just gazing at Liam’s face.

“About what?” Liam asked curiously.

“That I didn’t just drive home and give up on getting to know you,” Theo explained.

“I would have chased you,” Liam admitted. “I was already far too invested.”

“Stalker,” Theo sniggered.

“Nah,” Liam smiled. “Just crazy about a pair of gorgeous green eyes.”

Theo blushed. “At least you admit you’re crazy.”

“Crazy for you,” Liam whispered, leaning down and kissing him again. Theo smiled against his lips. Something told him that they would have found their way to each other eventually. Something that felt this right just had to be written in the stars.


End file.
